In recent years, mobile network service providers have developed, expanded and maintained a mobile network infrastructure to support a rapidly growing customer base. Wireless telephones that depend on the mobile network infrastructure may communicate more than voice traffic. For example, virtual devices may communicate video, data, text and/or electronic mail (e-mail) messages. Such an expanded suite of wireless telephone functionality provides users with an opportunity to manage work e-mail, work data servers and/or other work related services, personal e-mail and/or personal finance services (e.g., web-based banking) on the same or multiple mobile devices.
The robust functionality of recently commercialized wireless telephones (e.g., smart phones such as the iPhone and/or Android), when supported by appropriate mobile network infrastructure, facilitates legitimate access to work related information, legitimate access to personal information and/or legitimate access to financial access information. However, the robust functionality of the wireless telephone also introduces a degree of risk to such work related information, personal information and/or financial information in the event that the mobile network infrastructure is compromised.